Reasons
by GreenBinderGirl
Summary: [Rafkin x Kalina] But Rafkin never bothered her. Most of the time she never even saw him. He kept his distance from most people.


**Quick Author's Notes:** God, I love the movie THIR13EN GHOSTS. Expect more fanfiction from me. XD

RafkinxKalina…wow, just wow, LOL. I daresay they are quite out of character, but alas, they are a crack pairing. Includes mentions of CyrusxKalina.

**Reasons**

He taunted her, called her names, and belittled her every chance he got. Kalina brushed off the insults, choosing only to glare back at him. She wasn't going to reduce herself to Rafkin's level. He was a childish person, and Kalina had more important things to worry about than Cyrus's pretty little lackey.

Several times a week, Kalina would go to the glass house, doing the research Cyrus instructed her to do. She would sit in his library, in one of those comfortable armchairs, and scribble down notes about ghosts. There was an awful lot to learn, and it was tedious work.

Rafkin was at the glass house as much as she was. Kalina thought he had no right to be there - after all, he was just a stupid psychic that Cyrus hired to help aid him in the hunt for the twelve ghosts. What reason could he possibly have for snooping around Cyrus's property?

But Rafkin never bothered her. Most of the time she never even saw him. He kept his distance from most people. Kalina remembered the night she first met him - he had flinched away and shouted when she touched his hand. Kalina thought he was a freak, and still did.

She fingered the page she was reading in her book, scanning over the last few sentences before turning to the next page. The book was labeled as a general reference book, but so far it seemed only to be a collection of dumb, obviously made-up ghost stories. Kalina sighed angrily and slammed the book shut.

"Some people just can't take ghost hunting seriously..."

"Ain't _that_ the truth," a sarcastic voice said. Kalina's eyes narrowed and she glared up at Rafkin, who was leaning against the door frame.

Kalina rolled her eyes. "Argh. Why are you even here, Rafkin?" She wasn't in the mood for his stubborn childishness today.

"I'm lonely," he replied cheekily. "Cyrus has gone out somewhere and none of the ghosts want to talk with me."

"Is that what you're always doing?" Kalina scoffed. "Talking with the ghosts? We only have three of them captured, anyway - they can't be the most interesting companions."

"Au contraire," Rafkin said. "They're wonderful conversationalists, unlike you, _Kalina_."

He said her name with such spite that she was forced to glance away. She leaned over and picked up a random book that was lying on the table in front of her.

"Just go away, Rafkin," she replied wearily. "I'm busy doing research. I'm actually being _helpful_ to Cyrus. You don't even have any reason for being here."

"I have reasons," Rafkin said indignantly. "My own _personal_ reasons that I don't care to indulge with you."

"Whatever," Kalina said, and tuned him out.

Undaunted, Rafkin continued to speak.

"You think you're so clever, huh?"

_Cleverer than you,_ Kalina thought.

"You'd do whatever Cyrus tells you to do. What's your life become, Kalina? Working for a man you supposedly love?"

_I do love him, you bastard!_ Kalina thought angrily. She refused to let the emotion creep onto her face. She didn't dare glance up at Rafkin, hoping that if she remained unresponsive for enough time he would eventually go away. 

He didn't. In fact, he came closer, so close that Kalina could feel his breath on her neck.

"But what about me, huh?" he whispered. His voice was dangerously calm, laced with jealousy and resentment. "What about what _I_ want? 'Oh, look at that stupid freak Dennis Rafkin! He's such a weirdo! He calls himself a psychic, ha! He's just an insane brat!'"

Rafkin gripped the back of the armchair. Kalina could still feel his breath on her skin, and she could see his hands shaking.

"Kalina," he said. "I'm not liked by _anybody_. Even the ghosts don't like me. Whenever I talk to them they always growl and scream and claw at the glass. Cyrus doesn't like me. Do you see the way he looks at me? With _disgust_. And yourself? You think I'm a _freak_, just like everyone else does."

His voice was breaking now, and he almost sounded like he was crying. Kalina didn't know what to do - should she turn around, or just sit still? Should she say something to comfort him...? _What should I do?_

"Kalina. Your name is beautiful to say." And with that he pressed his lips to her neck, in one quick, smooth motion. That was all; he pulled away and started walking toward the door, as calm and unemotional as any other day. Kalina clapped a hand to her neck. She tried to say something, but for some reason her voice wouldn't work. 

"Ra...R-Ra...Rafkin..." She managed to say.

Rafkin stepped outside the library, shrugging one shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kalina." And with that he closed the door.


End file.
